El Objeto que nos Salvo
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Lily Evans (Potter) sobreviviera?... Esta es mi teoria de como sobrevivio ella. Espero les guste.


**Aclaro: Los personajes nombrados en esta historia no son míos, sino de la asombrosa JKR. Yo solo los uso para conspirar y jugar a escribir. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Halloween "Imaginando Posibilidades" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"**

**Espero les guste y nos leemos abajo.**

**El Objeto que nos Salvo**

Lily Potter y su hijo Harry estaban en el cuarto de este último cuando escucho algo que llamo atención. Una explosión en el piso de abajo, pudo oír a James, su esposo dar un grito ahogado y después silencio, ella se imaginó lo peor, Voldemort está en su casa.

Empezó a oír los pasos del hombre más malvado que había conocido, subir las escaleras, ella sabe que si los consigue el los mataría a ambos. Lily conoce la profecía y sabe que si su hijo es la solución contra Voldemort ella no permitiría que esa esperanza se pierda junto a su hijo.

De esa forma vio al niño jugando en el piso y le dijo con falso entusiasmo- Harry cariño, vamos a jugar a escondernos- el sonrió, ella sabe que ese es el juego favorito de él, sobre todo por las cosquillas que luego recibía de papá- vamos para allá, ven- ella se para y camina a un rincón bien alejado y toma la capa de invisibilidad, la misma que james había usado desde que estaban en Hogwarts para hacer travesuras. Harry comenzó a gatear hasta el lugar que le dijo su madre sonriendo y emocionado por el juego.

Una vez en ese lugar Lily toma asiento junto a él y se cubre junto a él con la capa. Mientras tanto Voldemort va destruyendo puerta a puerta buscándolos, pero es muy complicado conseguirlos.

Como este llega a la puerta del cuarto del niño, la abre con una explosión y entra revisando alrededor. Lily lo ve y se sorprende verlo tan demacrado, como si hubiera envejecido unos diez años desde que lo vio antes que Harry naciera.

Su voz de serpiente retumbo en el cuarto del pequeño diciendo- Colagusano, aquí no hay nadie, si me has mentido te juro que yo…

-No señor tenebroso, yo jamás te mentiría, quizá salieron Lily y el niño, quizá volverán luego… mañana quizá- dijo el temblando viendo a su amo, esa imagen le dio nauseas a Lily, quien no podía creer que la rata los había delatado, como se había atrevido a traicionar sus mejores amigos.

-Colagusano, retírate, y asegúrate de no decir nada de los Potter y hazme saber si vuelves a ver al niño y… mátalo- y con eso se fueron los dos, Lily comenzó a sentir como su estómago se apretaba, tenía un muy mal presentimiento, no deseaba decirlo en voz alta para que no fuese verdad pero no lo hacer desaparecer.

Espero una hora para comprobar que los dos hombres se habían ido, y aun con esa hora bajo las escaleras con Harry, ahora dormido, en brazos. Su corazón se comenzó a partir en el momento en que vio el cuerpo de su esposo en el suelo. Sin vida y con una expresión de horror en los ojos.

Ella esperaba que Colagusano no estuviera presente al momento de la muerte de James, pero su cerebro decía que el si lo había visto eso partía aún más su corazón, vio a uno de sus mejores amigos, uno de los merodeadores lo traicionaba.

Se quitó la capa de invisibilidad, se agacha y deposita un pequeño beso en la frente de su esposo para luego cerrarle los ojos. Luego susurro un- te amo.

Se paró y fue decidió salir de esas casa lo más rápido posible, ella camina al carro con Harry, lo mete en el asiento trasero, lo cubre con una sábana y arranca el carro. Fue a parar a la casa sede de la Orden del Fénix, el hogar de los Black.

Al llegar entro pues sabia la contraseña y encontró a Sirius y Lupin jugando ajedrez, acostó a Harry en un sofá y dijo con voz apenas audible- Sirius, Remus…- dijo ella, ambos se voltearon y Lily al verlos y no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas- está muerto…

Fue todo lo que logro decir antes de desmayarse. Ambos corren a ayudarla, Remus toma a Harry mientras Sirius la lleva a unos de los cuartos de arriba.

Luego de una hora de inconciencia, Lily ve a Molly Weasley a su lado, sonriéndole con cariño- que bueno que despertaste cariño, ya me estaba preocupando. ¿Qué paso?- ella le conto todo a su amiga y compañera de la orden. Molly el abrazo muy fuerte mientras esta lloraba la pérdida de su esposo, cuando de pronto entra Sirius.

-Colagusano hizo esto ¿verdad?- ella asintió y Sirius se molestó- Que estúpido fui al confiarle su vida a Peter… tan bobo que se veía… no puedo creerlo- el comenzó a patear la puerta molesto y derramando lagrimas amargas.

-Sirius… por favor no te culpes, nunca imaginamos que el sería un doble agente de Voldemort- le dijo ella tratando de calmarlo- tendremos nuestra venganza cuando lo derrotemos. La muerte de James no será en vano- el asintió aun con un nudo en la garganta por el llanto- ¿y Harry?

-Abajo con Ronald, mi hijo, tiene también un año. Están jugando- Molly le sonrió a Lily y esta se la devolvió.

La vida con Voldemort persiguiendo a Harry y Lily Potter será difícil pero ellos contaran con ayuda de los dos merodeadores restantes y del resto de la orden para cuidarlos.

**ooOooOoo**

**espero les haya gustado este fic, de cómo hubiera sido si Lily Potter (aka Evans) no hubiera muerto.**


End file.
